Between Fans
by CalebKing
Summary: Regency setting, clarification for the fan arc of my Oddballs series. Haruhi & Kyouya.
1. Motions Bolded

A/N: Yes, these are chapters from Oddballs, particularly 19 and 21. I wanted to post somewhere the links to explaining what's going on in both fan scenes; the motions are bolded, and if people ask, I will put up the meanings as well, rather than forcing you to go search. :D

Here are two good sites. (take out the spaces): http://www .fortunecity .com/ victorian/ riley/ 200/ fans.html and http://www. royalcollection. org.uk/ eGallery/ media.asp? exhibition FANSlang

* * *

**Fanning the Flames**

CalebKing

When Lord Ootori walked into his study that afternoon, he was a bit surprised to find his wife there, looking troubled.

"I was under the impression that Honey left an hour past," he said, and sat down across from her, watching with silent approval as she served him tea exactly as he preferred it. Three lumps of sugar when in private; one when guests were present. His secret sweet tooth was something she had found highly entertaining after their marriage, and never passed up an opportunity during teatime to refer to it.

The fact that she handed off the cup with no quip was enough to slightly alarm him, though he took a few sips before deciding how to question her.

"Did some other visitors come by?" he asked, and she looked up at him, blinking in surprise.

A small frown graced his lips; she had forgotten he was there.

"Yes," she responded, hands moving restlessly in her lap. His frown grew. Haruhi almost never fidgeted, unless _he_ was the one baiting her. It had become an exercise he prided himself on excelling at, since watching her usual calm fly out the window was a distinct pleasure he never grew tired of.

"So Honey didn't upset you," he said, but his tone indicated that she should inform him of who _had._

Giving him a wry grin, Haruhi held up her hand, displaying the item she had been fussing with.

"Tamaki brought me a fan," she told him, playing absently with the wooden slats. "And he taught me a few gestures…"

She then proceeded to make a motion which sent both dark eyebrows up into his hair.

"Precisely," she said, flushing a bit. Then she looked startled. "You know it, too?"

Kyouya was considering the many ways of killing a man and getting away with it as his wife leaned across the low table holding the tea tray.

"Kyouya, does Tamaki know that _you _know?"

Kyouya highly doubted it, which was why he was presently considering the man's demise.

"Well, either way, I won't use it," she said decisively, pulling him out of his murderous thoughts.

This was, of course, a welcome pronouncement to Kyouya, but even as his wife set the small fan on the table, his mind whirled.

"So…" he began, reaching for the thing. "Tamaki taught you a few of the signals?"

Haruhi was giving him an odd look, uncertain to what he was thinking now.

With a practiced flick, the **fan opened** into a blatant display, and he **glanced at her over the decorated wood**.

After a moment, her eyes widened in disbelief.

He gave a soft chuckle, and then nearly shut the fan, keeping it **open only enough** to make the gesture precise… before **tapping it against his mouth**.

She gave a gasp, even guessing at what he had planned to do, and then, she smiled.

"Don't tell me that Tamaki has given you a new way to ask for such things," she teased him, but he merely regarded her patiently.

After a few more moments of trying to hold back her smile, she rolled her eyes and stood up with a huff, crossing to leaning over and push the fan aside.

The delicate peck was not what he had been asking for, and of course she knew that, as she immediately pulled away and gave him a wry look.

"I do not see any wisdom in rewarding bad behavior," she informed him, and made to leave. With a speed learned from many months of trying to catch her mid-escape, he grasped her wrist with unusual strength.

By the time she ended up in his lap, Haruhi was fully disgruntled and looked ready to mutiny.

"I hate to admit to such, but the present was not such a bad idea," he said, continuing on over Haruhi's outraged look. "Not many people learn the language these days."

He promptly tucked the fan into a coat pocket.

"Just imagine his face when I use it at tomorrow's ball," he murmured, and she gave an exasperated sigh at this sign that the stupid competition that was _still _going on. With a sudden surge, she was off his lap, a scowl fighting to stay in place.

"It would serve him right for giving me such an obnoxious gift," she finally said, glaring at him for good measure.

Kyouya chuckled suddenly.

"Don't worry; I'll get you your own to respond with." Tamaki would likely explode.

The smile on Kyouya's face widened to disturbing proportions.

* * *

**Silent Communication**

It constantly amazed Haruhi at how fickle Society could be.

One night of Tamaki and Kyouya 'dueling' it out with their fans, and suddenly the whole population had acquired them overnight, and seemed obsessed with learning the language.

Kyouya took it in stride, of course, used to such frivolity of the Ton.

They were at the opera when she realized the real danger of such a trend.

Just because she hadn't been interested in using the fan herself, didn't mean she hadn't picked up a few choice phrases. Especially not when her husband and his rival tended to throw silent messages to each other right in front of Haruhi's face. Literally.

This time, she was grateful to be sitting on Kyouya's right side, since Tamaki's box was situated to their left. There were no fans flailing wildly, no glinting smiles and red fury hovering over her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him **draw it against his ear**, leaving it there as though thinking; she looked away, not fooled, but not wanting to see the eruption a few boxes over, either.

At intermission, Tamaki was the first to barge into their box, smiling widely at Haruhi and thumping Kyouya playfully in the chest with the wooden fan.

She watched with eyebrows raised as her husband grunted from the impact and glared at the blond. Haruhi sighed. This would have to be dealt with.

"Could you bring me some lemonade?" she asked Kyouya with a smile, and he paused, glancing at her with a frown.

The bland expression she returned, though, seemed to be enough, and he left the box with one last look at Tamaki.

"Haruhi!" that man exclaimed, grabbing her hand and placing the usual extravagant kiss upon it.

"Lord Suou," she greeted him, and waved towards a chair.

Amazingly enough, the twins had not yet burst upon them, which meant this was the perfect opportunity.

With a flick she drew up her fan, previously unused, and regarded him gravely.

She **fanned herself slowly**, and let her gaze rest on Tamaki's for a minute, making sure he got the message.

Then she let it **drop,** closed, and smiled at him.

"Why don't we go see Lady Victoria?" she suggested, standing and glancing over at that family's box.

He instinctively stood and offered his arm, and they left the box. His expression was slightly dazed.

She noticed, though, that he was playing with his fan as they walked the hall, **opening and closing it** with slow deliberation.

"Don't be ridiculous," she commented, and lifted her own, **twirling it several times in her right hand**, watching his face carefully.

For a moment, he looked angry, and then hurt… and then he **dropped his fan**, and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said quietly before they entered the other box, and reached on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.


	2. Motions Explained

A/N: This is the version with all the motions explained, for those who found my descriptions too hard to pinpoint (and it is hard to differentiate between which one I'm referring to).

* * *

**Fanning the Flames**

CalebKing

When Lord Ootori walked into his study that afternoon, he was a bit surprised to find his wife there, looking troubled.

"I was under the impression that Honey left an hour past," he said, and sat down across from her, watching with silent approval as she served him tea exactly as he preferred it. Three lumps of sugar when in private; one when guests were present. His secret sweet tooth was something she had found highly entertaining after their marriage, and never passed up an opportunity during teatime to refer to it.

The fact that she handed off the cup with no quip was enough to slightly alarm him, though he took a few sips before deciding how to question her.

"Did some other visitors come by?" he asked, and she looked up at him, blinking in surprise.

A small frown graced his lips; she had forgotten he was there.

"Yes," she responded, hands moving restlessly in her lap. His frown grew. Haruhi almost never fidgeted, unless _he_ was the one baiting her. It had become an exercise he prided himself on excelling at, since watching her usual calm fly out the window was a distinct pleasure he never grew tired of.

"So Honey didn't upset you," he said, but his tone indicated that she should inform him of who _had._

Giving him a wry grin, Haruhi held up her hand, displaying the item she had been fussing with.

"Tamaki brought me a fan," she told him, playing absently with the wooden slats. "And he taught me a few gestures…"

She then proceeded to make a motion which sent both dark eyebrows up into his hair.

"Precisely," she said, flushing a bit. Then she looked startled. "You know it, too?"

Kyouya was considering the many ways of killing a man and getting away with it as his wife leaned across the low table holding the tea tray.

"Kyouya, does Tamaki know that _you _know?"

Kyouya highly doubted it, which was why he was presently considering the man's demise.

"Well, either way, I won't use it," she said decisively, pulling him out of his murderous thoughts.

This was, of course, a welcome pronouncement to Kyouya, but even as his wife set the small fan on the table, his mind whirled.

"So…" he began, reaching for the thing. "Tamaki taught you a few of the signals?"

Haruhi was giving him an odd look, uncertain to what he was thinking now.

With a practiced flick, the fan opened into a blatant display, and he glanced at her over the decorated wood ('follow me').

After a moment, her eyes widened in disbelief.

He gave a soft chuckle, and then nearly shut the fan, keeping it open only enough to make the gesture precise… before tapping it against his mouth('you may kiss me').

She gave a gasp, even guessing at what he had planned to do, and then, she smiled.

"Don't tell me that Tamaki has given you a new way to ask for such things," she teased him, but he merely regarded her patiently.

After a few more moments of trying to hold back her smile, she rolled her eyes and stood up with a huff, crossing to leaning over and push the fan aside.

The delicate peck was not what he had been asking for, and of course she knew that, as she immediately pulled away and gave him a wry look.

"I do not see any wisdom in rewarding bad behavior," she informed him, and made to leave. With a speed learned from many months of trying to catch her mid-escape, he grasped her wrist with unusual strength.

By the time she ended up in his lap, Haruhi was fully disgruntled and looked ready to mutiny.

"I hate to admit to such, but the present was not such a bad idea," he said, continuing on over Haruhi's outraged look. "Not many people learn the language these days."

He promptly tucked the fan into a coat pocket.

"Just imagine his face when I use it at tomorrow's ball," he murmured, and she gave an exasperated sigh at this sign that the stupid competition that was _still _going on. With a sudden surge, she was off his lap, a scowl fighting to stay in place.

"It would serve him right for giving me such an obnoxious gift," she finally said, glaring at him for good measure.

Kyouya chuckled suddenly.

"Don't worry; I'll get you your own to respond with." Tamaki would likely explode.

The smile on Kyouya's face widened to disturbing proportions.

* * *

**Silent Communication**

It constantly amazed Haruhi at how fickle Society could be.

One night of Tamaki and Kyouya 'dueling' it out with their fans, and suddenly the whole population had acquired them overnight, and seemed obsessed with learning the language.

Kyouya took it in stride, of course, used to such frivolity of the Ton.

They were at the opera when she realized the real danger of such a trend.

Just because she hadn't been interested in using the fan herself, didn't mean she hadn't picked up a few choice phrases. Especially not when her husband and his rival tended to throw silent messages to each other right in front of Haruhi's face. Literally.

This time, she was grateful to be sitting on Kyouya's right side, since Tamaki's box was situated to their left. There were no fans flailing wildly, no glinting smiles and red fury hovering over her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him draw it against his ear ('I wish to get rid of you'), leaving it there as though thinking; she looked away, not fooled, but not wanting to see the eruption a few boxes over, either.

At intermission, Tamaki was the first to barge into their box, smiling widely at Haruhi and thumping Kyouya playfully in the chest with the wooden fan.

She watched with eyebrows raised as her husband grunted from the impact and glared at the blond. Haruhi sighed. This would have to be dealt with.

"Could you bring me some lemonade?" she asked Kyouya with a smile, and he paused, glancing at her with a frown.

The bland expression she returned, though, seemed to be enough, and he left the box with one last look at Tamaki.

"Haruhi!" that man exclaimed, grabbing her hand and placing the usual extravagant kiss upon it.

"Lord Suou," she greeted him, and waved towards a chair.

Amazingly enough, the twins had not yet burst upon them, which meant this was the perfect opportunity.

With a flick she drew up her fan, previously unused, and regarded him gravely.

She fanned herself slowly ('I am married'), and let her gaze rest on Tamaki's for a minute, making sure he got the message.

Then she let it drop, closed ('we will be friends'), and smiled at him.

"Why don't we go see Lady Victoria?" she suggested, standing and glancing over at that family's box.

He instinctively stood and offered his arm, and they left the box. His expression was slightly dazed.

She noticed, though, that he was playing with his fan as they walked the hall, opening and closing it with slow deliberation ('you are cruel').

"Don't be ridiculous," she commented, and lifted her own, twirling it several times in her right hand ('I love another'), watching his face carefully.

For a moment, he looked angry, and then hurt… and then he dropped his fan ('we will be friends'), and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said quietly before they entered the other box, and reached on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.


End file.
